new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Akatori Yamanaka
'First Name:' Akatori 'Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' IIAkatori 'Nickname(s):' Tori,Blondie,Lady Akatori 'DOB: ' 8/08 'Age:' 26 'Affiliation:' The Hidden Rose Village 'Shinobi Rank:' Kage 'Occupation:' Village Head Medical-Nin 'Personality & Behavior:' Raised well, Akatori is a very respectful and kind woman. She always tries to find the good in others, but has a keen eye for their true colors and can easily read somebody. Akatori is graceful and charismatic, known for having a very sharp wit and wonderful way with words. She is very confident in herself, borderline cocky at times, but always tries to keep it classy. Akatori is a perfectionist, always aiming for the best for the village and herself, even though sometimes she falls short, she's able to go with the flow and aim ever higher. Her biggest trait however, is her motherly nature. Truly, she cares for every speck of life that grows and lives within her village. She'd do anything to defend and protect those she cares about and calls family, and she cosiders everyone in the Hidden Rose family. Although like any motherly being, she isn't afraid to fight tooth and nail to defend what she loves. Hardworking and insightful, Akatori wishes nothing but the best for the village, and spends everyday working for it. 'Appearance:' Akatori is a youthful female Yamanaka, standing 5'9 and weighing 138lbs. Her body is muscular and toned from many years of harsh physical training. She has a light creme skin tone, with freckles on her diamond shaped faced. Aka has three steel rod piercings through her nose that she got done as a child in Amegakure, and she has both ears pierced. Her eyes are an olive-green color, while her hair is a honey blonde color. Usually, she wears her hair down, letting it fall to her chest. Normally, Akatori is seen garbbed in a red top,decorated with golden and pink detailing, that exposes her shoulders and the straps of her bra,black pants that are a bit baggy, and high black open-toed sadals that have a wedge heel. Both her fingernails and toenails are painted black, her fingernails though, being a bit on the long side. She is alo always seen wearing a necklace with the purple Yamanaka symbol on it, an heirloom from her family. 'Chakra Nature:' Yin (Supplementary) '2nd Chakra Nature' Yang (Supplementary) '3rd Chakra Nature:' Water (Affinity) 'Chakra Color:' Light Blue 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Substitution Jutsu - Rank E Clone Jutsu - Rank E Transformation Jutsu - Rank E Escape Jutsu - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Jutsu - Rank E Unsealing Jutsu - Rank E Yamanaka Clan Jutsu: Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu - Rank C Sensor Relay - Rank C Mind Transmission Jutsu - Rank B Mind Destruction Jutsu - Rank B Mind Body Destruction Dance Jutsu - Rank A Medical Ninjutsu: Minor Healing Jutsu - Rank C Ninja Art: Poison Fog - Rank B Poison Extraction Jutsu - Rank B Water Style: Purified Healings - Rank B Chakra Scalpel - Rank A Healing Jutsu - Rank A Taijutsu: ''' Crimson Wing Crash - Rank C Chakra Enhanced Strength - Rank S '''Ninjutsu: Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Paralysis Jutsu - Rank D Sensory Jutsu - Rank C Chakra Transfer Jutsu - Rank C Summoning Jutsu (Owls) - Rank C Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu - Rank C Water Style: Raging Waves - Rank C Water Style: Syrup Trap - Rank C Water Style: Water Wall - Rank B Psycho Mind Transmission - Rank B Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank B Instant Water - Rank A Genjutsu: Hazy Genjutsu - Rank A 'Weapons Inventory:' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) ((Carries into battle only)) § Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10 (15) § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 10 (10) § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 (6) § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 (8) § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Chokuto (6) § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Armor (8) ' Total: 73/80' w 'Databook:' 'Allies:' Baragakure (Village and Home) Hanshi (Member of Council, Close Friend) Kyo (Member of Council, Close Friend) 'Enemies:' Those who oppose or threaten the village and her friends 'Background:' Akatori Yamanaka was born to merchants originally from the Land of Fire, but immigrated to the Amegakure in search of better opportunities offered by what they believed to be a less controlling government. She grew up in the Rain Village, assisting her parents with their sales and the small store they could set up. Sadly, it was not a very good life. The family still struggled financially, especially struggling with a protection fee they had to pay to the criminals of the village that ran the section their store was set up in. By the time she was six, it was no longer safe in Amegakure for the family. Civil War was being waged at an all-time high in the streets and it became unsafe to raise a family. This was proven true when Akatori's mother, Ichiai was caught in the crossfire of a dispute, dying as result. This pain ripped the life out of her father, forcing an immediate evacuation from the village. They had to leave the legacy the built as a family, only taking necessities, and bundle of scrolls that her father deemed sacred. Akatori didn't know where they were going, but she trusted her father, Akataka to get them to a safe place. They were gone only a few months before feeling an illusion of safety. Akatori and Akataka were alone in the Land of Woods, starting up a camp fire before they got jumped by muggers. She was scared for her life, but her father protected her just long enough for her to run away with the bag of clan scrolls he told her to protect. She ran all night, and as the sun came up, she was discovered, but not by bandits. Yoshi, a blind man who was an escapee of the Hidden Rain like her had found Tori while returning to his village with a group of his newly founded Baragakure Shinobi. She was hesitant at first, but followed suit. He saw her as one in the same as him, and was eager to bring her along. She instantly fell in love with the atmosphere of the village, and became a part of it. Yoshi took her in as part of his village, the new home for refugees and misfits. Not only was she taken in as his guardian, but also as her mentor. He taught her all the basics of being a ninja, and she blossomed under his tutelage. By the time she was 13, she entered her Chunin trial and passed with flying colors. Akatori was a natural with everything she did, but her biggest strength was her chakra control. She applied it with everything, from her ninjutsu, to her taijutsu, to even becoming one of the best medics in the Hidden Rose. At the age of 18, she became a special jonin, working mainly as a medic and assisting Yoshi with his responsibilities as the Village Head. He began to grow sick though, slowly dying of old age. She had to watch her last bit of family pass through her fingers. The man who gave her a new start, was giving her one final beginning. At the age of 21, Akatori became the second head of the Hidden Rose, taking over the village and dedicating the rest of her life to watching it prosper and nurturing it. 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' Kyo gives her stamp of approval! ◘ <--- This square with a circle in it.